Waiting
by Nickster369
Summary: Rhode hates waiting and being worried at the same time. Will Tyki ever come back home? Or has he been finally been defeated by exorcists? Only one way too find out. My FIRST story on fanfiction!


Title: Waiting for you

Title: Waiting

Word Count: 1302

Characters: Noah family

Pairings: None

This is my first story ever on Fan fiction so please go easy on the criticism.

Oh yeah, and reviews are very much appreciated. =)

Rhode sighed and hugged her knees closer to her chest; she was sitting on the porch in front of the Millennium Earl's huge manor and waiting anxiously for Tyki's return. It was a late Saturday afternoon and the autumn sun was beating down on the girls' back. Rhode would usually be goofing around with Jasdebi, torturing Lero- or maybe just enjoying a day without school. However today was different, Tyki was supposed to be back home the day before Thanksgiving, but two days had already passed and he still hadn't returned.

Rhode remembered what he had said before he departed for his mission in France, he promised her that he would be home in time for Thanksgiving, and that he'd also bring her a souvenir. Then, after ruffling her hair the Noah would step outside into the chill and begin walking down the long drive way, not even turning his head to look back.

What could've happened to him? Why hadn't he returned? Rhode pondered these questions in her head but she just couldn't come up with any answers. What if he preferred to stay with his human friends instead?? What if he was seriously injured? What if Tyki was never coming back home to his family?

Rhode sniffled, a single tear slid down the girls' cheek and onto the wooden porch. Suddenly, she heard the front door opening and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to hide her anguish. Debitt opened the door and stepped outside, turning his head to face Rhode. "Were you just crying?" He asked, smirking. "What do you care?" Rhode responded, trying to hold back her tears. "Awww, are you worried about Tyki?" He asked, teasing her. "Just go away and leave me alone I don't feel like arguing!" Rhode shouted, biting her lip until she tasted blood. Debitt frowned, twirling his revolver casually around his fingers and spoke, this time in a serious tone. "Tyki will come back, he knows how to take care of himself, and I'm sure he wants to get back as soon as he can to see you. So why don't you stop acting like a baby, and get ready for dinner before you catch a cold." Rhode looked up, but Debitt had already vanished inside the house. Was he actually trying to reassure her instead of being an ass? It didn't matter anyway, Rhode was not prepared to go inside, she was going to stay outside and wait for Tyki's return- even if it meant staying out here forever.

The sun was starting to go down as brilliant orange and yellow rays flashed in the dimming sky. The air was getting chillier by the second, but the current temperature was the least of her worries.

The sun had completely disappeared from view and was replaced by the crescent shaped moon. The first star was appearing in the night sky and Rhode was starting to feel vanquished, but just when she was about to abandon all hope, Rhode tilted her head and the faint scent of smoke greeted her nose. The girl abruptly stood up and scanned the drive way for any signs of life. And sure enough Rhode could see a tall top hat approaching the manor.

Tyki knew she was waiting for him even before he walked past the iron gates in front of the mansion. He knew that he had really scared her this time, but there was nothing he could've done. Cheater boy A and his "Crowned Clown" was really becoming a pain in the ass, he should've killed the boy when he had the chance- but as always he couldn't help being a little sadistic. Tyki reached up, took off his top hat and pulled back his soft black curls before stretching out an arm for Rhode. The girl crashed into his stomach, pounding her little fists in his ribs and yelling at him at the same time. "You promised that you would be back on time! "Why did you lie to me? Don't ever do this to me again!" Rhode shouted, tears streaming down her eyes and staining his coat but all Tyki could do was gently pat her on the back and apologise. He then carefully lifted the whimpering girl up onto his shoulder and continued to walk towards the manor.

Tyki slowly turned the knob of the door with his gloved hand and walked inside the warm house, glad to be out of the chill. Home really was the best place to be right now, where the liquor was best and never ran out- unless the Earl deemed that he had drank too much. He settled Rhode down onto a chair in the entryway and then started to take off his own coat and hat. He felt the girl staring at him and turned around to see that she had noticed the huge wound on his left arm that extended from his elbow, all the way down to his wrist. "Rhode, I'm alright, he began. It's just a little gash." However the girl didn't seem to be the least reassured by his words, she was still curled up on the chair like a miserable puppy. Tyki sighed, and peeled off his dress shirt drenched in both blood and sweat. He rolled it up and tossed it onto the rug- knowing that an akuma maid would pick it up sooner or later. He was about to pick up Rhode again, but stopped when Jasdebi came running down the stairs, followed by a fat man that could only be known as the Millennium Earl. "See, I told you Tyki was going to be back, you ought to believe sometimes Rhode, Debitt said, with a smirk on his face. You should've seen her Tyki, she was crying like a baby on the porch all day saying that you were never coming back." Tyki raised an eyebrow and directed his golden eyes at Debitt. "Well it's nice to see at least somebody in this house cares about me". Debitt scowled and ran towards the kitchen- dragging his brother Jasdero behind him.

"Everyone was really worried about you Tyki pet, did you have a hard time on your mission?" The Earl asked, with the usual creepy smile on his face. "I had some complications, but they were all sorted out and I completed my mission", Tyki replied, picking up Rhode and striding up the stairs, past the Earl and up to his room.

He fumbled in his pocket for the copper key and then turned the knob, stepping inside his room. It was just the way he had left it before he had left for his mission, the phonograph getting dustier by the minute and his precious record left untouched piled up on the dresser. Tyki nimbly placed the girl in his arms against the fluffy pillows on his bed and then walked in the bathroom to get himself cleaned up. He grabbed the small basket full of first aid supplies and climbed onto his bed, and leaned onto the pillows positioning Rhode on his lap.

Tyki opened the bottle of cleaning alcohol and dabbed a bit onto his wound, wincing because of the pain. Big blue eyes watched him carefully as he took out the roll of bandages and started wrap it around his injured arm. Rhode suddenly reached out and stopped him, placing her soft hand on his. "I want to help too", the girl said, almost whispering the words. Tyki smiled, placed a delicate kiss on her forehead- and together they slowly but surely swathed the bandages onto his arm.


End file.
